character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harman Smith (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Harman Smith is the leader of the Killer7. He was born 260 years before the beginning of the game as Harman Deltahead who gained the powers of the God Killer to fight against his friend Kun Lan who has the power of the God Hand, their fight is one of the main driving forces of the plot which is a never ending battle of the two which continues over 100 years after the events of Killer7. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Harman Smith (Originally known as Harman Deltahead) Origin: Killer7 Gender: Male Age: 260 Classification: Leader of the Killer7, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Immortality (Type 1 & 6, If Harman is killed by someone then he will become a part of them until their mental state weakens at which point he will take over their body), Resurrection (Physical, Can resurrect himself after one hundred years), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb anyone's souls that he has killed, Can shoot and kill ghosts), Transformation (Can fully transform into any one of his personas), Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can use blood to become stronger, to heal himself and to use powerful attacks), Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can kill the Handsome Men who are story characters and had their story written to be where they kill the Killer7), Technopathy, Information Manipulation (A single shot from Harman's gun reduced Handsome Red to code), Power Nullification with the Vision Ring, Water Manipulation with the Water Ring, Statistics Amplification with the Stamina and Power Ring, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with the Fire Ring, Air Manipulation with the Wind Ring, Time Manipulation with the Time Ring, Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Harman so through Kun Lan's illusions) Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be superior to most Heaven Smiles which are able to create massive explosions) Speed: Immeasurable (Harman exists in the past, present and future at the exact same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Can survive multiple explosions from Heaven Smiles) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: GLIDER Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Harman is bound to his wheelchair Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon= * Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon: Harman Smith has Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon, a mental condition which allows Harman to absorb the souls of people he has killed or the souls of dead bodies that Harman is around. Harman can then summon the souls of people he has fully absorbed. Souls that aren't fully compatible become a Remant Psyche which are ghosts that aid Harman by giving Harman advice. If Harman is killed by someone then he will be absorbed into their psyche where Harman will be apart until they break mentally at which point Harman will absorb the person who killed him into his body. |-|GLIDER= * GLIDER: Harman's main weapon is an Armour-Piercing Sniper Rifle called GLIDER. It is powerful enough to kill most Heaven Smiles in a single shot. When fighting Handsome Red, a single shot from GLIDER reduced Handsome Red to just his coding. |-|Vision Ring= * Vision Ring: The Vision Ring allows the user to scan an area which makes any beings tangible even if they don't exist. |-|Fire Ring= * Fire Ring: The Fire Ring allows the user to create fire which is powerful enough to burn away object to clear paths. |-|Water Ring= * Water Ring: The Water Ring allows the user to create spurts of water which is mainly used to put out fires or used when water is needed to solve a puzzle. |-|Wind Ring= * Wind Ring: The Wind Ring allows the user to create gusts of wind powerful enough to power wind turbines and blow away objects. |-|Stamina Ring= * Stamina Ring: The Stamina Ring allows its user to be more durable and take more hits before they die. |-|Power Ring= * Power Ring: The Power Ring increases the strength of any attack the user does. |-|Time Ring= * Time Ring: The Time Ring allows the user to rewind time back to when they need to, this is mainly used to reset puzzles. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8